1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus displaying an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display panel displaying an image and a backlight assembly supplying a light to the display panel. A display apparatus using the light from outside of the display apparatus instead of the backlight assembly has been developed.
However, if the backlight assembly is omitted, a bottom receiving plate supporting the whole display apparatus is also omitted so that a stability of the display apparatus is decreased. For example, a large-sized display apparatus without the backlight assembly has only a frame structure supporting the display apparatus, so that the stability of the display apparatus is not guaranteed.
In addition, when the backlight assembly includes a light guiding plate having a relatively high transparency, the transparency and the structural stability of the display apparatus may be hard to be maintained at the same time.